Ask the Sonic Heroes
by Nate the Werehog
Summary: For community service Scourge decides to host a tv show where viewer's can ask the Sonic Heroes questions. Will it be a success?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. If I did Scourge would be in a game by now.

Ask the Sonic Heroes

Episode 1: Intro and Rules

"_Why did I agree to do th_is?" Sonic thought to himself as he paced backstage waiting for Scourge to introduce him to the audience. He had been setting at home watching TV when Scourge had called and asked him to be on a TV show that he was doing for his community service sentence. During their last battle Scourge had surrendered and asked to join Sonics' team and give up his life of evil. Sonic had agreed and with G.U.N.'s permission had taken Scourge home with him for a period of probation due to his past actions. That period had ended but Scourge still lived with Sonic and helped him fight Eggman and any other villains who would attack Mobius.

While Sonic was pacing Scourge was helping Miles and Tails set up their equipment for the show. "Alright we should be good to go." he said adjusting the final camera.

"We are so get behind your desk and let's get started." Tails said from the tech room.

We're live in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and cue music." Miles said.

"Gooood evening Mobius and welcome to the premiere episode of Ask the Sonic Heroes the show where you can ask questions to the heroes of Mobius. I'm your host Sonics' Anti and the Green Blur Scourge the Hedgehog." Scourge said to tremendous cheers from the audience. "Let's go ahead and bring out our first guests Team Sonic." he continued.

_Sonic Heroes_ by Crush 40 began to play as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked out on stage to thunderous applause from the audience.

"Thanks for agreeing to do the show and I hope you guys have a great time." Scourge said shaking their hands. "By the way Tails thanks for helping Miles setup the equipment. "Who's replacing you in the tech room right now?"

"It was no problem." Tails said. "Oh Rotor said he would handle it."

"Thanks for inviting us but I must admit I'm a little nervous doing these." Sonic said having had bad issues with talk shows in the past.

"That's alright I've heard of your past experiences but must point out nothing like that will occur here. You will only have to answer the questions you feel comfortable answering." Scourge told him.

"Well that's fine than." Sonic said relieved. "Those other shows would get to personal or sexual and I ended up walking out."

"None of that will happen here so don't worry. Now let's get the rules for the show laid out." Scourge said. "They should be appearing on your screen."

Rules:

Please no sexual questions. Keep the rating friendly.

No truth or dares! This is questions only

You may ask as many questions as you like but duplicate questions will not be answered.

"There are the rules and I hope you guys enjoy the show. From all of us here at Ask the Sonic Heroes have a great night. See ya next time!" Scourge said.

AN/ Here is an ask story I wanted to try out with just canon characters since I've been using my oc to much. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R. Also please PM your questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. They belong to Sega and the sonic team.

Episode 2: Team Sonic Part 1

"Good evening everyone and welcome to another episode of Ask the Sonic Heroes. Please welcome your host Scourge the Hedgehog." Tails announced.

"Thanks Tails. Welcome back everyone let's get started. Please put your hands together for team Sonic." Scourge said.

The audience clapped and cheered as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked onto the stage.

"Alright you guys ready for your questions?" Scourge asked after the three heroes sat down.

"Bring them on!" Sonic cheered.

"Alright our first question is from **BigBangYingYang62**." Scourge read.

**BigBangYingYang62**

**Sonic, what is the real reason you run from Amy? It can't be because you think she's too much of a stalker.**

"At first it was because we were too young but now I will admit that I have feelings for her but I'm afraid to show them because of Egghead using them against me." Sonic said.

"Awe that's cute." Scourge said. "Alright our net question is from **Troy168** for Sonic.

**Troy168**

**Do you have a love interest for Rouge the Bat (Since they have a lot of things in common?)**

"No Rouge is just a good friend and ally." Sonic said.

"Alright then at least you don't have to be in the love triangle between Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles." Scourge pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles we all know you like her." Sonic said.

"No I don't we're just friends. Besides she likes Shadow." Knuckles told them.

"Okay moving on. Our next set of questions comes from** Mobius Freak**." Scourge read.

**Mobius Freak**

**Hey ya! I'm gonna ask questions for team sonic...and Scourge *tee hee***

Sonic: how do you feel about Sonic 06? :P

"Well I know it got a lot of complaints because of the cutscenes, loadtimes, controls, and gameplay but in my opinion it was alright for being somewhat rushed." Sonic answered.****

Tails: you're so cute! Were you born smart or did you learn to be smart?

"Well I was born pretty smart but it took a lot of studying and research to get where I am now." Tails said.****

Knuckles: you should have another game! Are there any RED Echidnas besides you?!

"I keep asking Sega but they haven't decided yet." Knuckles said. "No I think I'm the last one he said.****

Scourge: what crime did you commit now you evil recolor?!  
"Hey I didn't choose to be evil and I'm Sonic's anti not a recolor. Scourge said. "Also I didn't commit a crime I got arrested due to our last fight."

**Ok, that's all  
Mobius Freak!**

"Alright our final questions are from **Slick the Wolf**." Scourge read.

**Slick the Wolf**

**Sonic: Which game was your best adventure? Worst?**

"Well I really like Sonic 1 and 2 but for my worst I would say Sonic Labyrinth." Sonic said.**  
Tails: Why do you have female actresses as your voice?**

"Well Sega thinks girls can do better sounding young voices than boys can." Tails explained.

**Knuckles: Should you guarding Master Emerald right now? Rouge took it!**

"What!" Knuckles shouted running out of the studio to find Rouge.

"Okay well that's the end of our show. Stay tuned for the final part of team Sonic's segment. Goodnight." Scourge said.


End file.
